georgeshrinksfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
The following is a list of the 40 episodes in the series, in order of date: #Episode 1 - On The Road - September 30, 2000 George and his family go to Capital City for Dad's big band concert. The first episode. #Episode 2 - Friends and Anemones - October 7, 2000 When Junior accidentally loses his simian shrimp at an aquarium, George must set out to recover the little guys before they are eaten by residential fish. The first use of the Zoopersub. First appearance of Becky. The title is a pun on the phrase "Friends and Enemies". #Episode 3 - If I Ran The Circus - October 14, 2000 The circus is in town, and the Shrinks family is all excited about going. But everyone's plans are threatened when a surprise attack of chicken pox hits Junior. First episode in the Shrinks' house. #Episode 4 - Coach Shrinks - October 21, 2000 George makes an effort to help Becky's struggling hockey team (which hasn't scored all season) to score a goal. Only appearances of Lizzy, Helga, and the Storks. First appearance of the Fortevoce twins. #Episode 5 - Becky In Wonderland - October 28, 2000 George and Becky read Alice in Wonderland, and are transported into a fantasy world of caterpillars, rabbits, and creatures. Only fantasy themed episode. #Episode 6 - George Unshrinks - November 5, 2000 When George, Dad, and Junior all have dreams about being different sizes, they find out that staying their original size would have prevented a lot more problems. Only appearance of George as a normally sized boy (albeit this occurs in a dream). This is the only episode in which the Zoopercar is driven by someone other than George (Harold). #Episode 7 - Migrate-est Adventure - November 12, 2000 After a monarch butterfly emerges from its cocoon in George's room, George and his family track a butterfly on its migration route with a scientist. #Episode 8 - Toy George - November 19, 2000 George puts on a school play of Pinocchio, featuring Junior and their first cousin once removed, Skyler. #Episode 9 - Lost and Found Art - November 26, 2000 After George and Becky carelessly lose Mom's found art sculpture, they set out to recover all of the pieces before they are recycled and permanently lost. #Episode 10 - If It Ain't Broke - December 3, 2000 George and Junior sneak an illegal peek at Mom's surprise birthday sculpture for Dad (something she told them not to do), and get more trouble than they bargained for. This episode appears to be a continuity error as it begins with George introducing everyone. #Episode 11 - Ghost of Shrinks Manor - December 10, 2000 After Dad tells a spooky ghost story, George and Becky are so convinced that there is a ghost in the Shrinks House that they forget to think about a logical explanation for the spooky goings on at night. #Episode 12 - Can We Keep Him? - December 17, 2000 George nurses a mouse with an injured leg back to health, but not without upsetting Junior, who feels that the mouse has taken away all of George's attention. #Episode 13 - Journey to the Center of the Garden - December 24, 2000 George and Becky's bean project is going AWOL, so George sets out to find out what could be causing the trouble. #Episode 14 - Close Encounters of The Bird Kind - December 31, 2000 George meets a new kid on the block named Becky, and helps a little bird learn to fly. This episode is a continuity error, as George and Becky don't know each other. #Episode 15 - Dog Sitting Miss Daisy - January 7, 2001 George is planning a surprise birthday party for Becky... but her present (a little dog) keeps messing things up. #Episode 16 - Ants In The Pantry - January 14, 2001 An army of ants threatens to attack the family's picnic and George tries to stop them by himself. #Episode 17 - Return To Sender - January 21, 2001 When George gets trapped in a mail parcel headed to Nigeria, he ends up going all around the world in a strange turn of events. #Episode 18 - Round Up The Usual Insects - January 28, 2001 George and Becky carry out another science project about bugs, but when Junior releases them all, the pair need to round them up before Mom's party is ruined. #Episode 19 - The More Things Change - February 29, 2001 George and Becky find half of a treasure map belong to Russell Copeland and the trio set out with Russell's friend Edna (who has the other half) to find their buried treasure, though not without some friction between some old friends. #Episode 20 - From Bad To Worse - March 24, 2001 When Aunt Eunice is left to babysit George and Junior, George sets out to prove he can do all the things a regular ten-year-old boy can do, but not without various mishaps. #Episode 21 - George-Lo-Phone - April 4, 2001 When George is rejected by the school's band because he is too small to play the piano, George and Dad resolve to create a one-of-a-kind musical instrument to prove everyone otherwise. #Episode 22 - Sunken Treasures - April 11, 2001 George and Becky find a hidden room in the attic belonging to a boy named Russell, who lived in the house 70 years ago, and after reading his journal, use George's Zoopersub to recover a lost toy. This episode is a continuity error, as George doesn't know Russell. This episdode is also the first to be rated C8 in the Canadian version. #Episode 23 - Down On The Bayou - May 15, 2001 The Shrinks family take their annual camping trip, and this year, George inherits his father's special compass. #Episode 24 - Snowman's Land - June 21, 2001 After a huge snowfall, everyone is having fun but a disappointed Becky, who has the measles and won't be able to make her annual snowman from the first snowfall. George decides to make one for her, but risks being lost in a terrible blizzard. #Episode 25 - A Star Is Shrunk - June 24, 2001 Mom, Dad, and Aunt Eunice all get small parts in a movie being filmed in town, but George becomes the real star when he gets to stand in the for the hero of the movie. #Episode 26 - Monster Mash - July 13, 2001 A new neighbor proves that everyone's negative first impression of her was wrong with her clever contributions to George and company's annual Monster Movie Marathon. #Episode 27 - In the Duck Soup - July 29, 2001 When Junior's beloved toy duck "Wiggy" is broken, George and Junior take it to a local toy inventor to fix it. The duck is saved, but not safe unless George can stop a legion of flawed toy robots from wrecking Junior's duck. #Episode 28 - George's Apprentice - August 17, 2001 George manages to get his parents to buy him a new cool robot, but the toy proves to be more troublesome than he anticipates. #Episode 29 - The Lost World of George Shrinks - August 31, 2001 George and Ellen release Ting-Ting, Ellen's older brother's lizard, when they aren't supposed to and must track it down to the local zoo while learning about following instructions. #Episode 30 - Tankful of Trouble - September 15, 2001 George and Becky planned to raise a frog for a science project, but things get out of hand when they end up with a bunch of frog eggs and far too many baby frogs. #Episode 31 - Zoopercar Caper - September 24, 2001 A pair of toymakers, stumped for new ideas, find out about the Zooper Car. In order to please their hard-to-please boss, they decide to acquire it from George by hook or crook. This episode includes a flashback in which George remembers how he and his dad built the Zoopercar. There is also a discrepancy where George knows Becky before showing her the Zoopercar but he already had it when he first met her in Episode 14 #Episode 32 - All Along the Clocktower - October 15, 2001 For the town's big anniversary, everyone decides to fix up town hall and the broken clocktower attached, despite rumours that the clocktower is cursed. #Episode 33 - Down the Drain - November 1, 2001 George promises to keep a ring well hidden and safe that Dad plans to give Mom for their anniversary, but ends up going through the house's drainage system when the ring accidentally falls into the sink drain. #Episode 34 - Return of the Space Invaders - November 6, 2001 George, Junior, and Aunt Eunice end up meeting Manigishi (Manny for short), a space alien who appears to be of the same kind as George met earlier. She needs their help repairing her crashed spaceship. She needs it too; an upcoming meteor shower will make it impossible to get back home. #Episode 35 - A Day at the Beach November 11, 2001 George and Junior are excited about taking a trip to the beach, even though Mom is suffering from artist's block near a deadline and Dad needs to come up with a new tune soon. #Episode 36 - Small of the Wild November 16, 2001 George and Becky prepare for the worst and attempt to save a yard full of animals when a bad winter storm comes around. #Episode 37 - King Kongo - November 21, 2001 Junior, who's supposed to be starring in George and Becky's monster movie, is more interested in eating cookies than in acting. They decide to find a replacement right in their backyard a monkey who has escaped from the circus, but things get a little crazy when their new star crashes the arts fund-raiser which Mom and Dad are hosting. #Episode 38 - Speed Shrinks - November 26, 2001 George and Becky enter a model car race, but need to watch out for competitors who aren't beyond winning if it means cheating. #Episode 39 - George vs. the Space Invaders - November 30, 2001 Too much pepperoni pizza and scary movies, along with Dad's new musical instrument, have George on edge, especially when real space aliens drop by for a visit and George can't convince anyone he isn't just imagining things. This episode is a continuity error, as George hasn't yet met the aliens. #Episode 40 - Hound of the Bathervilles - December 1, 2001 See also *Wikipedia:George Shrinks#Episode guide Category:Episodes